The Moonlight Shines
by sakura blossom petals223
Summary: On a winter night a young man was killed by a truck hitting his motorcycle. This man was destined to meet his Love that night but he never made it so in return the heavens brought him to a part of heaven for lost loves to keep their loves away from happin


Authors Corner- Hey! Hello! Welcome to another story by yours truly Sakura Blossom Petals223. This story is maybe a little lighter then my other stories and yet in some areas it is darker. I can't wait to get all of this story up! I know that I love it very much already.

Well enjoy it and review! Thanks

Disclaimer- I do not own InuYasha or any of the other characters except for Mitsuki.

Warning- Death scene (dun dun duuuuuuun), really full of pain, but thats how this story starts out. .

And... START...

_The Moonlight Shines _

_Moonlight Love_

_Her arm's encircled him, _

_His breath fell short_

_The night continued as before_

_Fire raged behind them, _

_Cliffs fell below them. _

_The sounds of chaos enveloped them. _

_His breath ceased to exist;_

_His sight diminished _

_And through the night,_

_The sound of her quiet laugh flowed_

_Never to find true love, _

_Always to feel sadness _

Prologue- January 1st 2005

Snow swirled around and in the countryside village. People returning from parties drunk and full of spirit for the holiday. They walked through the blizzard in the small village to get to their cozy, warm homes. Safe from the blizzard that was taking place.

The man in the café turned from the window to his cappuccino warming his hands and took a long sip that warmed his body. A waitress came to the black haired man's table and began to primp herself up with measured care. He was one handsome man and no woman in her right mind would pass up the opportunity to get this man's attention.

"Sir, would you be wanting a room for the night? It's much to stormy outside to try and make it home." The red-head smiled her most charming smile at the handsome man, but the man didn't turn to her, he merely shook his head and quickly put the money on the table before grabbing his leather jacket and helmet.

The red-haired woman gawked as he left through the door, leaving the warm interrior of the inn for the ferocity of the storm outside.

"What an idiot! He'll be dead come morning." She shook her head in sadness and then with one backward glance she left the table with the money.

BREAK

InuYasha walked blindly through the maze of snow to where his motorcycle sat in the small road. With a quick look around the small main street he saw that no one remained outdoors except for him.

He could just imagine what that girl had thought when he had refused her suggestion. She must have thought him completely crazy, and for a moment he thought he was, too. But them he remembered why he was leaving the safe inn behind. His brother was expecting him home and had one of his wife's friends over for InuYasha to meet.

A snort came from him when he thought of his brother, Sesshomaru, trying to get him hooked up with someone. Ha! That was why he left home, to find his own way in life. To find his own love. InuYasha sighed, if he had still just begun his journey as an adult and Sesshomaru had asked him to come and met a woman. InuYasha would have told him to go suck-himself.

But he was now at his wit's end. Two years of being away from his mom and dad. Two years of working toward his career and life. Two years of finding no luck in women.

With a gentle shake of his head, InuYasha regained his senses and was once again in the frigid blizzard weather and then he was clambering onto the bike and setting it into motion.

The roads seemed endless and the time seemed forever but InuYasha kept going never turning back or taking an exit to escape the highway.

In what- InuYasha calculated- was two hours when it seemed like seven InuYasha began to feel and see the snow beginning to thin and he sent a thanks to heaven for he had thought he would have died from the cold in three more hours.

As soon as the snow began to fall in less bundles InuYasha became more relaxed on the bike until he began to fall asleep.

No matter what he could have done nothing would have helped him. No matter how good of a person he was, no one would save him.

The truck came from no where and with the honk of the horn InuYasha came to. But it was to late to do anything. The deadly monster would take him and he wouldn't be able to stop it.

Squeals of tires came from both vehicles and both men scrunched their eyes closed in the horror that would come to them.

Time passed...

One...

Two...

Three...

HONK!

InuYasha lay on the cement road and tried to stay conscience, he knew in the back of his mind that he would die here today. He just felt sad that his brother would find out by the news and not from a doctor or a relative.

Slowly the pain left him and a glow seemed to surround him.

A figure stepped from the light and InuYasha felt the last fingers of life fall from his body and darkness came.

BREAK

"Where is that little bastard?" A silver haired man exclaimed with anger. The little brat was making his wife and her friend wait for him to get his tardy ass there.

Sesshomaru growled with annoyance when the telephone began to ring infuriantly close to his ear.

"Damn the person to invent the blasted phone! Every time I have to deal with family issues the damn phone rings!"

As he stomped towards the phone he heard it click off and in the room besides this one he heard his wife's voice ring out in her happy voice full of life and wonder. Oh how he loved her, if only his little brother would get his little ass over here so Sesshomaru didn't have to deal with a crying woman.

Sesshomaru sent a silent thanks to the heavens, but in seconds flat he wished he hadn't.

His wife began to scream a tear wrenching scream and he could hear her own sobs coming from her body. Sesshomaru didn't wait for another minute and he was soon in the room with his wife in his arms.

'What happened, Rin? Why are you crying? Who was on the phone?" He would rip out their necks for causing her pain.

At the moment Rin's friend was talking in her quiet tone with a saddened look in her deep blue eyes.

"I see... yes... yes... just a moment..." She turned to Sesshomaru with her blue eyes flashing with sorrow.

"Sesshomaru... it's your brother... the police found him... dead." She quickly inhaled a breath. " He was hit by a truck driver. "

She turned from him before he could speak and the person on the phone began to speak again.

She answered as readily as before, "Yes... I really don't know... no..." A pause came here. "I'm not related... my name?... My name is Kagome. Kagome Higurashi."

Authors corner- So how do you like? Review and tell me! See you next chapter.


End file.
